


Happiness

by sadspockpanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27639551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadspockpanda/pseuds/sadspockpanda
Summary: Dean can't run from his feelings forever.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even go here, but y'all SPN fans deserved a better finale. No beta, very little knowledge of SPN as a whole, but I still think I might have done better than the finale. Also, I suck at titles. Don't @ me.

"Where's Cas?" Sam leaned back, peering over his shoulder to the Impala, fully expecting to see the angel sitting patiently waiting for them. But the car was empty.

"Dunno. Haven't seen him." Dean shrugged, though the action seemed exaggerated. It was... odd.

"You've been up here for decades, Dean. You're trying to tell me you couldn't find him in all that time?"

"Time works different here. Only felt like I was driving an hour before I found you. Two, tops." Dean leaned against the railing, staring at the swirling water below.

Sam huffed, "Dean."

"Maybe he doesn't want to be found. He's back in Heaven, world's at peace. Doesn't need us humans anymore."

"That's bullshit and you know it." The taller brother rolled his eyes, slapping his sibling's shoulder. The jerked his thumb towards the car "C'mon, let's go find him."

Sam took three steps before he realized his brother wasn't following. He frowned, turning back around. "I said c'mon. Cas is still family."

"I can't." Dean's voice sounded tight, almost angry, almost confused.

"You can't?" Sam was incredulous. "What do you mean you can't?"

"I just... can't." He gripped the railing tightly. Heaven was supposed to be a happy place, right? So why wasn't he happy? Why wasn't he allowed to be happy?

"Dean?" Sam, concerned, back at his brother's side, hand hovering above his shoulder. Dean was crying. Dean wasn't supposed to be crying.

"Last I saw him, he told me he loved me. Like _love_ loved. And then he fucking died. Saving me. Again."

Sam was silent, eyebrows furrowed, waiting for Dean to continue.

"And I... I couldn't even say it back to him."

"Dean, you didn't have time-"

"He _died_ thinking I didn't love him. I let him die feeling like that. Why would he want to see me now?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Dean's heart skipped a beat. Or at least, it felt like it, a remembered sensation from when he was alive. His voice caught in his throat as he looked up, eyes following the path to the oh so familiar voice. The face he'd longed to see stood at the other end of the bridge. "Cas?"

The angel smiled. Dean melted. "Hello, Dean."

Dean's body felt heavy as he stood straight and stumbled forward, pausing in front of Cas, reaching towards him in awe, but stopping just short of touching his face. Like he couldn't believe he was really there. Sam cleared his throat, awkwardly pointing towards the Impala, trying not to intrude.

"I'm just gonna... sit in the car... Listen to some Heaven music on the radio."

Cas nodded; Dean didn't seem to hear him, not really, muttering. "Yeah, okay Sammy."

The silence was thick between them, Dean still practically frozen in place where he stood. Time ticked by, seconds feeling like eternity. Until. Until Cas reached up, placing his hand on the outside of Dean's still outstretched hand and pressed it against his cheek himself, closing that distance Dean seemed unable to breech on his own. He held it there as Dean's breath hitched, warmth spreading through his fingertips.

"Dean?" Cas asked after Dean didn't move, talk, seemingly even think, for a long moment. He ran his fingers along Dean's hand slightly, and Dean seemed to finally snap out of it.

"Cas, I'm so fucking sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"You love me." Cas interrupted, calm and matter-of-factly.

Dean nodded, jaw tight. Even though he knew how Cas felt about him, he still expected something to go wrong. For Cas to have changed his mind on how he felt. Something.

"May I kiss you?"

Dean blinked, flustered. He nodded again. Words were impossible. And so was breathing (that he didn't technically have to do anymore) as Cas closed the space between them and pressed his lips against his, chaste and testing the waters. It lasted forever and not long enough, and when Cas started to pull away, he reflexively brought up his other hand to hold his face and kiss him in return, more desperate and needy, like it was his last chance.

He only let go of Cas' face to flip his brother off when Sam leaned out the car window to yell "FINALLY." He could feel Cas laugh against his lips at the action, and Dean began to laugh as well, breaking the kiss, but resting his forehead against the angel's. They had all of eternity together now. And he couldn't wait to see it through.


End file.
